Alien abductions
Alien abductions are cases that involve humans who are taken against their will by entities who appear non-human, and which are often related to a UFO phenomenon. The abduction of , in 1961, is the first recorded abduction case on US soil, bearing the claim that the abductors were non-human. However, many abductions turn into missing persons cases, as it is a proponent of . Len Kasten from NICAP, connects the dots between alien/UFO abductions and human trafficking. Agenda :See also Alien agenda ]] Len Kasten, lead investigator from the (NICAP), defines "alien" as a hybrid being that has no soul, and more distinctly no . These beings, who Kasten identifies as The Greys, have been abducting Humans in behalf of a sinister "4th dimensional" entity. Kasten claims that if these types of entities desire to enter the third dimension, they must consume human blood in order to maintain occupancy in the material world. Being a proponent of human trafficking, abductions are usually conducted for harvesting DNA, or other biological materials usually for cloning, hybridization, and reproduction agendas[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oAuLFpbUHtw Richard Syrett presents Reptilians & March Against Monsanto (May 14, 2017)], interview with Len Kasten (See also unethical human experimentation at Dulce). Who are these entities? Len Kasten, David Icke, and other anti-Draconian activists point to the Reptilians. However, John Rhodes, founder of Reptoids Research Center explains that there are different varieties of advanced reptilian in Earth,Coast To Coast AM (May 18, 2017), with John Rhodes in the second hour. and they may not all be the abducting type, as Lacerta explains in The Lacerta Files. The alien abductors involved, may take on many forms—from chimeras to humanoids. Notable cases * 1961, Hill abduction, an American couple Barney and Betty Hill who were abducted and taken aboard a UFO for experimentation, in rural New Hampshire, from September 19–20, 1961. * 1973, Pascagoula abduction, Co-workers Charles Hickson and Calvin Parker claimed they were abducted while fishing near . * 1975, the Travis Walton abduction, is the abduction of American logger Travis Walton on November 5, 1975, while working with a logging crew in the Apache-Sitgreaves National Forest in Arizona. Walton was taken onboard a UFO craft and experimented on. * 1985, The Whitley Strieber abduction, is the abduction of Whitley Strieber from his cabin in upstate New York on the evening of December 26, 1985 by "the visitors". He wrote about this experience and related experiences in . * c. 1990, Branton abduction, is the abduction of Bruce Alan Walton who was victimized through "altered states of consciousness" by subterranean beings "living in the inner earth". Karla Turner’s research Trans-generational Karla Turner (died 1996 Jan 10) had determined in her abduction cases research, that many abductees have had ancestors who were also abducted, tracing abduction patterns as far back as the early 1900s in the United States. Kidnapping "Not all abduction reports are filled with frightening or painful events, of course. Many people say that their alien encounters felt benevolent, that their ABDUCTORS treated them kindly or at least with a scientific detachment. Some abductees recall being told that they were 'special,' that they were 'chosen,' and that they have an important task to perform for the benefit of humanity. Given such a positive message, the abductees may ignore the fear and the pain of their encounters and insist to themselves and to others that a higher motive underlies the abduction experience. And, in some cases, all that an abductee REMEMBERS is a benevolent encounter and so has no reason to assume any negative action has occurred."—Karla Turnerhttp://www.reptilianagenda.com/exp/e112300a.shtml DUMB :DUMB—Deep underground military bases. "Abductees report seeing other humans in these facilities being drained of blood, being mutilated, flayed, and dismembered, and being stacked, lifeless, like cords of wood. Some abductees have been threatened that they, too, will end up in this condition if they don't cooperate with their alien captors."—Karla Turner (See also Unethical human experimentation at Dulce). Child abuse "Aliens come into homes and temporarily remove young children, leaving their distraught parents paralyzed and helpless. In cases where a parent has been able to protest, the aliens insist that 'The children belong to us.'" "Aliens have forced their human abductees to have sexual intercourse with aliens and even with other abductees while groups of aliens observe these performances. In such encounters, the aliens have sometimes disguised themselves in order to gain the cooperation of the abductee, appearing in such forms as Jesus, the Pope, certain celebrities, and even the dead spouses of the abductees." "Children abductees sometimes show a new and obsessive interest in their own genitalia after alien encounters, saying that their abductors who come at night have been touching these parts of their bodies."—Karla Turner Branton Files "On one segment of the STRANGE UNIVERSE TV show, Whitley Streiber commented on a reputed video-tape of a military interrogation of a reptilian 'grey' alien at Area-51. Streiber showed extreme rage and stated in essence that he was astonished that one of these "wonderful people" could be in such a situation, and that the interrogation was "one of the most evil" acts in human history. Streiber did relate time and time again in his writings about the absolute stark terror and evil he encountered in relation to the aliens. He also stated in essence that the terror and pain consumed him to the degree that he felt that the 'old' Whitley disappeared and something else took its place. Could it be that 'Whitley Streiber' is no longer home, in a certain sense, and that the 'person' who reacted to the video was NOT exactly the same 'Whitley' who resided there before his major abduction experiences began? The use of pain, torture and terror is a common and well known means of mind-control and mental fragmentation among 'insiders'. In the throes of pain and emotional intensity or even sexual stimulation it is easy to induce hypnotic programming or even an alternate or "alter" personality within a mind-controlled subject."—Branton. Legends * missing persons at Hondo valley in are attributed to paranormal activity. People are said to be turned into skinwalkers.The Conspiracy Show, hosted by Richard Syrett: Skinwalker Ranch Mythology A reptoid being in Egyptian culture named, , known as the "eater of hearts", devoured the hearts of men who were judged guilty, should their hearts weigh heavier than the feather. Amemet bore the head of a crocodile, the fore of a lion and the rear of a hippopotamus. This image is depicted in Egyptian hieroglyphics of a person's heart being placed on a scale, then counterbalanced by a feather that represents , the goddess of truth and justice. If the heart was equal in weight to the feather, the person was justified and achieved immortality. If not, it was devoured by the crocodile headed Amemet. Filmography The following list is believed to have content that has happened for real. *''Communion'' (1987) *''Intruders'' (1992) *''The X-Files: TV-series'' only (1992) *''Fire in the Sky'' (1993) *''The Fourth Kind'' (2009) See also * Close encounter * Karla Turner (1948 - 1996), an English teacher and , whose research focused on the alien abduction phenomena. References Resources * Alien Research, * The Greys Have Been Framed: Exploitation in the UFO Community (2015) by Jack Brewer * Walking Among Us: The Alien Plan to Control Humanity (2015) by David M. Jacobs, PhD * Missing 411- A Sobering Coincidence by David Paulides * YouTube - Unexplained Mysteries - Touched By an Alien HD * National Investigations Committee On Aerial Phenomena (NICAP), official website * Blue Planet Project: Alien Technical Research Category:Paranormal Category:Abductions Category:UFO-Alien Database Category:Xenology Category:Ancient aliens